In The FAYZ
by EvolutionOfPikachu's1988
Summary: So, the FAYZ goes around Townsville, traping everyone under the age of 18, there are no adult's, what will these teens and kids do to survive? With powers devolping, who nows what?
1. To Be Sudden

**XOver!**

**It's actually a crossover, but that's what it says when you search up something.**

**Anyway, a Gone and Powerpuff Girls cross over. **

**I don't own the puffs or the ruffs or any of the 'Gone Series' characters.**

**Craig McCracken and Micheal Grant does!**

**First story with my jade counter parts, if you don't count the one in Soul Music with their kids.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Narrator~

The City of Townsville.

Where our three young super heroines have grown up.

They are curently dating the ex-villains, the Rowdyruff Boys.

But.

They're good now, so it doesn't matter.

Now. Let's pay a visit to the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

~Normal~

* * *

"Yo, Red, what you up too?" A young ginger-haired man asked a young ginger-haired woman, sitting at a desk in the school library, with a heap of books near her.

"Nothing much, just studying" She answered looking up at the young man.

Brick Jojo. Nicknames: Brickster or Red Hatter. Oldest of his two brothers, age 18, ginger hair down to his mid-back tied in a low ponytail, with a spiked fringe partly covering his blood red eyes, under a black and deep red hat. He was wearing the boys, summer, school uniform, black knee-high shorts, a white button-up short-sleeved shirt, a tie of choice, which would be his signature colour, a deep red, with black and red jordans.

Blossom Utonium. Nicknames: Red, Bloss or Leader Girl. Oldest of her two sister, age 18, ginger hair going to her knees in a high ponytail, with a soft fringe partley covering her soft pink eyes. She was wearing the girls, summer uniform, black just-below-her-waist-high skirt, a white-button up long-sleeved shirt, a light pink tie, with red boots.

"Why Red, we're like the smartest people we know" Brick said causing Blossom to giggle.

"Yeah I know, but, I'm studying just in case" Blossom said packing up her books.

"You finished?" Brick asked noticing what she was doing.

"Yeah"

"Alright, let's meet up with everyone else" Brick said taking Blossom's hand as soon as she finished packing up and leading her out the door.

* * *

"BC, wait up" A young black-haired man yelled running after a young black-haired woman, who was curently running away from him.

"Why?" She yelled/asked still running away from him.

Butch Jojo. Nicknames: Butchie Boy or Butchie Baby. Second oldest child of the Jojo brothers, age 17, jet black hair spiked at the top of his head, with a spiked triangle-cut fringe covering half of his forest green eyes. Wearing the same thing as his oldest brother, except, a dark green tie, with black and dark green MVP converses.

Buttercup Utonium. Nicknames: BC, Green or Butters. Second oldest child of the Utonium sisters, age 17, raven black hair let loose to her mid-back, with a soft triangle-cut fringe covering half of her emerald green eyes. Wearing the same thing as her sister, except, a light green tie, with black, white and light green osiris'.

"Just please stop BC!" Butch yelled, and to his suprise, Buttercup stopping and turning towards him as he caught up.

"Wow, the jerk Butch Jojo, actually said 'please', I'm impressed" Buttercup said smirking.

"Well, don't be, because I've got you now" Butch said lifting up a laughing Buttercup.

"Put me down Butch" Buttercup laughed banging his back with her fists.

"Na, we've got to meet the others" Butch replied.

"Yeah, I know, so put me down" Buttercup said still laughing.

"Na, I don't think you can walk, so, you're not getting down" Butch said laughing along.

"But Butchie Boy, I have a bloody skirt on!" Buttercup said hitting his back.

"Okay, I'll put you down" Butch said putting her down and taking her hand instead.

"What you think you be doing bitch?" Buttercup asked looking at the two hands entwined.

"So you can't run away" Butch said proudly like he had won a reward.

"Fine" Buttercup said walking off still holding hands.

* * *

"Nice job Bubbs" A young blonde man said admiring a young blonde woman's painting of a bue bird that's on the window seel.

"Thanks Boomie!" She said smiling, turing around to face him.

Boomer Jojo. Nicknames: Boomie or Booms. Second youngest of his two brothers, age 16, dirty blonde hair spiked on the sides of his head, with a spiked fringe down the sides of his face slightly covering his ocean blue eyes. He was wearing the same thing as his brothers, but, a dark blue tie, with black and dark blue checked thorocrafts.

Bubbles Utonium. Nicknames: Bubbs or Blue. Second youngest of her two sisters, age 16, golden blonde hair fixed in two low ponytails, with a soft fringe down the sides of her face slightly covering her sky blue eyes. She was wearing the same thing as her sisters, but, a light blue tie, with black mary-janes and white stockings.

"It's really coming along" Boomer said still looking at the painting.

"Yeah, it's nearly finshed" Bubbles replied looking back at the painting.

"Well, with skills like yours, you're sure to win!" Boomer said smiling towards her.

"Aww, thanks Boomie!" Bubbles said bringing him into a hug.

"Let's go meet the others" Boomer said coming out of the hug and taking her hand walking out the door.

* * *

"Hey sexy" A young, dirty blonde haired man whispered into a young, dirty blonde haired woman, causing her to jump off her seat.

"Fuck it Loser, don't do that!" The woman yelled at him hittng the laughing boys chest.

Bain Jojo Nicknames: Loser(For Berry), Back-Cap or Jadeson. Youngest of the Jojo brothers, age 15, dirty blonde hair hid under a kelly green and black cap placed backwards over his shoulder-length hair, with strands of blonde coming through and under his hat, partly covering his jade eyes. Wearing the same thing as his brothers, but, a jade tie, with black and white tennis sneakers.

Berry Utonium. Nicknames: Sexy(For Bain) or Jadey. Youngest of the Utonium sisters, age 15, same hair technique as Bain, but with kelly green eyes. Wearing the same thing as her sisters, but, a kelly green tie, with black and white converses.

"Why?" Bain asked smirking at his counter-part.

"Becasue you're fucking annoying Jadeson" Berry yelled at him stomping off leaving him behind.

"Hey, wait up, I'm sorry Berry!" Bain yelled running after her.

"Let's go meet our siblings" Bain said in a cool tone.

"Okay Bain" Berry smiled at him taking his hand in hers.

* * *

"Yo older brother" Butch said swinging his not-used arm over his brothers shoulder.

"I'd wish that you wouldn't call me that" Brick said pushing him off.

"Butch, let go of my hand now" Buttercup said trying to loosen his grip.

"Na"

"Oh look, Buttercup and Butch are holding hands" A giggly voice said, coming to their spot in the park.

Under a large oak tree.

"We're not holding hands Bubbs" Buttercup said looking at her cheery-faced sister.

"It definitely looks like it!" Blossom said giggling at her two younger sisters.

"Yo Leader Girl?" Buttercup asked backing off from the giggling girl to the nerd.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't dad going somewhere?" Buttercup asked her older sister.

"Yeah, to a fancy dinner in the USA today" Blossom answered to her younger sister.

"So how long is he away for?" Butch asked joining in on the conversation.

"About a month" Blossom answered a question once more.

"Why do you want to know?" Boomer asked looking at his older brother.

"No reason" Butch said trying to hide a smirk.

"BC, do you know why?" Bubbles asked her.

"Maybe" Buttercup answered trying not to smile.

"What is it?" Bain said causing everyone to jump from his presence.

"Shit Bain, don't do that" Brick demanded being scared shitless.

"I think you scare everyone" Berry whispered to him.

"I think so" Bain replied/whispered back.

"Anyway, what is it BC?" Blossom asked looking at her sternley.

"Doesn't matter" Buttercup said.

"Butch?" Berry asked turning to him.

"Again, doesn't matter" He said.

"Alright then" Boomer said breaking the silence.

"Idiot" Brick mutterted.

* * *

"Quinn, wake up" A young brown-haired man whispered poking his fair-haired friend to wake him up.

The boy grumbled a bit before turning around to the boy.

Quinn Gaither. Age 17. He had fair hair that had been messed up even more from lieing on the desk, with strands of hair let loose over his light brown eyes. He was wearing the boys, summer, school uniform, black knee-high shorts, a white button-up short-sleeved shirt, a gold tie, with black and white thorocrafts.

Sam Temple. Age 17. His chestnut brown with blonde streaks, was tousled in his face, where you could partly see his bright blue eyes. He was wearing the same thing as Quinn, but a dark purple tie, with black lace up sneakers.

"Why?!" Quinn hissed at him.

"Because you not supposed to sleep in detention!" Sam hissed back.

"So?"

"It means, you will get in even more trouble!" Sam whispered to his friend.

"Temple and Gaither, double detention...Ms Chook said, but, never finished.

"Ms Chook?" One of the students called out, looking around for her.

Sam suddenly got up, and walked out of the room to find students poking the heads out of the door.

Then, Quinn walked out the door and into the corridor, dragging Sam by his arm.

"Let go" Sam said pulling his arm out of Quinn's grip, not noticing the door being open in front of him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" A blonde haired woman asked coming to Sam's aid.

Astrid Ellison. Age 17. Her mid-length, blonde hair was let loose with her bright blue eyes showing through. She was wearing the girls, summer uniform, black just-below-her-waist-high skirt, a white-button up long-sleeved shirt, a light purple tie, with black heals on.

"Yeah" Was all Sam could get out looking at the girl by his side checking him out. Well, not really, but checking if he was okay.

"Oh, thank god you're okay" Astrid said smiling at Sam.

"Dude and dudette, that's an awkard position" Quinn said breaking Sam out of his trance.

"Oh, shit it is" Sam said bringing Astrid with him.

"Oh well, no one saw" Astrid said.

"Oh, but we did" A boy yelled walking towards them.

The Coates Acadamy Bully.

"Caine, piss off, no one wants you hear!" Quinn said glaring at him.

Caine Soren. Age 17. His deep black hair was slightly tousled in his face, barley covering his light brown eyes. Wearing the uniform with his midnight black tie undone, with black dress shoes.

Way to look classey.

"Oh, hurtful" Caine faked frowed putting his hand over where his heart should be.

"Pshh, yeah right" Astrid said rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah, your right Genius, it wasn't" A dark-haired woman laughed.

Another fucking bully. Great.

Diana Ladris. Age 17. Her midnight black hair was was let loose down to her mid-back, slightly covering her dark eyes. She was also wearing the uniform, a slighty undone black tie, with black flats.

"Shut up reader" Sam said backing Astrid up.

Astrid smiled at him.

"Oh, we've got ourselves some new love birds" A young fair-haired man taunted.

Drake Merwin. Age 17. His sandy, shaggy hair was waved around his cold, grey eyes. He was wearing the school uniform with a blood red tie and brown boots.

"Shut up Drake, you stupid thug!" Quinn yelled getting up in his face.

"Make me" Drake answered smirking.

"Alright, fine" Quinn said jumping on him.

"Enough!" Someone yelled from behind them.

In fact. It was Bain and Berry.

"Why Back-Cap?" Caine asked smirking at the name.

Bain was fine with his brothers and Berry's sisters calling him that, but, no one else, especially Caine and his suppose 'possy', was aloud to call him that, ever!

"I'm sorry, what was that fucker?" Bain asked glaring at him.

"Back...Cap" Caine smirked, draging out the words separetly.

"Caine, just shut the fuck up, before we get the other super's, how would you like that dick?" Berry taunted, causing Caine to mumble something before calling his 'gang' and walking off.s

"Thanks guys, we owe you!" Sam said smiling at the duo.

"Na, it's fine Sammy" Bain said smirking at him and Astrid.

"Okay, um, do you know what happened to all the adult's, no one has seen them" Sam asked looking at them.

"Na dude, but there is something you might want to check out outside" Bain said waving his hand to get them to follow him and Berry.

* * *

**Finished.**

**This chapter anyway.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. What Is Your Guys Secret?

**What IS You Guys Secret?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few miuntes ago.

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were laying/sitting/sittingon each other, underneath their oak tree.

It was like nothing was ever gonna happen.

That's what they said anyway.

But.

They spoke to soon.

Just then, a giant wall came crushing down over the whole of Townsville, crushing houses that were in it's way.

And then.

All the adult's in the park were just, gone.

The puffs and ruffs immediately noticed this.

"Woah, what the fuck?" Bain yelled standing up causing Berry to fall on her butt.

"Hey, what the fuck was that for?" Berry yelled standing up getting in his face.

"Oops, sorry Sexy" Bain said smirking at her, feeling her up.

"Get off me, pervert" Berry said walking off.

Bain just looked at his siblings, waiting for an answer for the question he hasn't asked yet.

"Ugh, go with her, tell her to go to the school and check if the adult's are gone there too" Brick said waving his hand at him.

Bain smirked, and ran off to Berry, leaving the other's in silence.

"Okay, so Bloss and I will go to the park, check it out there, BC and Butch, go to the town center, Bubbs and Booms, go to the beach, kids would be freaking out by now." Brick commanded, already taking off with Blossom.

* * *

"Brick, what do you think happened?" Blossom asked looking at her boyfriend.

"To be honest Bloss, I have no idea, you?" Brick said frowning at her.

"Nope, me neither" Blossom said as they continued walking.s

They walked in silence for a little while, before Brick broke it.

"What do you think BC and Butch are up to?"

"Well, the other day, Buttercup was talking to to Butch I think, on the phone, and as I walked past a second time, she said something about that your brother isn't ever touching her, again" Blossom said thinking with a hand on her chin.

"What does she mean by 'touching', and 'again?" Brick asked taking Blossom's hand.

"Hmm, I don't know, we'll ask them later, right now, we've got a job to do, by your orders" Blossom said giggling, with Brick giving a soft glare at her.

* * *

As out two greens were walking towards the town centre, Butch pushed Buttercup far into an alley way, and pinned her on the wall, causing her to struggle underneath him.

"Get off Butch" Buttercup said still struggling to get out fo his grip.

"Na, let's have some fun" Butch said smirking at her.

"No! We aren't ever doing that again, I told you that!" Buttercup yelled as Butch sucked her neck, leaving a mark.

"We have to check the town centre" Buttercup said as Butch lowered her to the ground.

"Pa-lease, no one goes there anyway" Butch said as he pulled her in a forced kiss.

"Butch" Buttercup gased out, giving a chance for Butch to snake his tounge in her mouth, making her moan.

* * *

"Off to the beach we go, off to the beach we go" Boomer kept singing as Bubbles and himself walked to the beach.

"Boomer, it's not that exciting" Bubbles giggled at his singing.s

"Yes it is, I haven't been since Mojo tried to destroy it" Boomer frowned.

"Oh, well, let's go" Bubbles smiled taking Boomer's hand and skipping off.

* * *

Soon, Brick and Blossom have checked the park, and were now on their way to the town centre, to see what the greens were hiding.

When they got there, there was no one in sight(Ha, Butch was right), not even Butch or Buttercup.

"Were could they be?" Blossom asked as she wondered around the town centre.

"I don't know, how about we take the route that we saw them go, and see if they're still there?" Brick asked/answered, looking at Blossom.

"Yeah, let's do that"

As the reds were walking the track that they thought the greens went on, they Brick heard soft moaning, deep in one of the alley ways.

"Yo Bloss, you hear that?"

"Yeah"

"Sounds like someone iss having sex" Brick laughed.

"What if someone _was_ having sex Brick?" Blossom pointed out, crossing her arms at him.

"Well, let's see if they know about the wall" Brick said already walking towards the moaning.

"Brick, we can't just walk on them, it's rude" Blossom whispered tugging at his arm.

"Oh please Bloss, It's _soft _moaning, they probably still have their clothes on" Brick laughed.

"What if they don't?" Blossom asked still pulling his arm back.

"Dip shit for them, we'll be seeing someone naked today" Brick laughed once more.

"Hey guys" They heard a familer voice from behind them.

* * *

"Oh shit Butch, someone's coming" Buttercup whispered to her counter-part.

"So?"

"It also sounds like Brick and Bloss, so get the fuck off of me!" Buttercup said trying to move his naked body off of hers.

"Meh, who cares if they see us, and what if it's not them, hmm?" Butch aked looking into her eyes.

"Still, someones going to see us naked, so get off" Buttercup said _trying_ to push him off.

"Oh come one, it's cold, body warmth Green, let's just stay here" Butch said pulling his jacket over them, and snuggling into her.

"Ugh, Butch you're not gonna let go aren't you?"

"Nope"

* * *

"I like the beach" Boomer said amiring the sand beneath his feet.

"Yeah, but no ones here, let's go see what BC and Butch are hiding from us" Bubbles said already flying off, with out him, leaving her sky blue trail behind.

"Hey!" Boomer yelled flying after her, leaving his ocean blue trail behind him.

As they were flying, they saw Brick and Blossom entering an alley way, so, they decided to land behind them.

"Hey guys" Bubbles said coming up behind them.

"Oh, hey Bubbs, anyone at the beach?" Blossom asked her younger sister.

"Nope, no one was there, so we flew off, then spoted you in here, then flew towards you guys, and now I'm explaining our whole story from when we were at the beach" Boomer explained at the two confused reds.

"Bro, why do we care?" Brick asked slinging a arm over Boomer.

"Oh, good point, sorry"

"So, what are you guys doing going into an alley way" Bubbles asked her older sibling.

"Well, Brick heard 'soft' moaning, and we decided, well, he decied to go check it out." Blossom explained at the two blues.

"Oh, wait have you considered that people are having sex?" Boomer asked but then jumped from someone putting twi hands on his shoulders.

"T'sup older brother?" A voice said scaring the rest.

"Ugh, Bain, don't do that" Boomer realised who it was from the 'older brother' bit.

"Fine"

"So someone's having sex?" Berry asked the group infront of her.

"Dude, I don't really want to see then" A not-so familier voice said.

"Umm, who's this?" Blossom asked looking at the three people she didn't notice was there.

"Oh, this is Sam Temple" Bain said pointing to Sam.

"Astrid Ellison" Berry sain guesstering to Astrid.

"And, Quinn Gaither" Bain said and slung an arm over Quinn's shoulder.

"We're in your other siblings, that are not here, classes" Sam said noticing the greens weren't there.

"Except Astrid, she's a genius" Quinn smiled at them.

"Quinn!" Sam yelled at him, causing the girls to giggle.

"Okay, so let's go see who's having sex" Brick said luahing walking into the alley way again.

* * *

"Butch, they're aren't coming any more" Buttercup said as she watched their siblings and Butch's friends from a distance.

"Good"

"Can we please get some clothes on, the grounds cold" Buttercup said trying to get off the ground.

"Then sit on me" Butch said looking deep into her eyes, the with out warning, kissing her, again.

At first, Buttercup resisted, but then, she gave in, and kissed him back, while moving onto his lap.

"Poof up a blanket" Buttercup said drewing the kiss.

"Why?"

"Cause it's still cold"

"Fine" Butch said(Still kissing her), and poofed up a giant green blanket and wrapped it around them.

* * *

As everyone else walked through the alley way, they found two figures, who looked alot like their siblings.

"Oh my fucking god!" Berry yelled, causing the two greens to break up their kiss.

"Ahh, we can explain" Buttercup said totaly not sure.

"Yeah, then do it" Blossom said as she and Brick crossed their arms at their two-not-apparently-old-enough-to-have-sex siblings.

* * *

**Done!**

**Read and Review!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, but, bye!**


End file.
